


Segunda Chance

by Aoba_Sera



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Adoração ao Corpo, Bittersweet, Dirty Talk, Dupla Penetração, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluff e Angústia, M/M, Masturbação, Orgasmos Múltiplos, Provocações, Referências da Morte do Personagem, Relação entre Anjo/Demônio, Sexo com Caudas, Trocas, Universo Alternativo - Anjos & Demônios, Universo Alternativo - Anjos da Guarda, Vida Após a Morte, Violencia, sexo anal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_Sera/pseuds/Aoba_Sera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos ganham uma chance para viver; mas e se você ganhasse uma segunda chance? E nessa vez, você poderia escolher como perderia a sua vida.</p><p>Quando Aoba se envolveu em uma inocente e não intencional morte, ele ficou surpreso ao se encontrar "ainda vivo", acordando em um local mais que familiar e com sua cabeça cheia de perguntas sobre o que aconteceu com si mesmo. Ele se deparou com novas contradições e desafios. O mundo em que viveu uma vez era uma grande mentira; a fé das pessoas que ele se importava estava agora em suas mãos e, mais importante, Aoba acabou junto de um demônio, um ser muito diferente dele mesmo, que vai mudar completamente sua visão do mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segunda Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439038) by [Shinocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi). 



_Como alguém pode ser feliz em um segundo - revelado no jeito que seus lábios se curvam em um canto, no jeito que alguém responde seu sorriso com um mais brilhante do que seu próprio, no jeito que você sente o calor se espalhar dentro de você - e no próximo momento você sente tudo parar, o mundo desmoronando a sua frente em meros segundos, e seu fôlego sendo tomado de você ao mesmo tempo, como se seus pulmões subitamente cessassem sua função._

 

Ele não podia ouvir o que os outros tentavam lhe dizer. Ele não podia sequer sentir sua própria respiração ou seus próprios batimentos cardíacos. Encarando sem emoção a sua frente, ele ignorou todas as orações, ignorou todas as palavras exageradas que soavam como nada além de mentiras em sua cabeça. Foi quando o caixão foi erguido e movido para o espaço surpreendentemente adequado abaixo do chão que ele se sentiu tremer um pouco, a voz ainda presa na garganta quando forçou seu caminho para a frente da fila. Ele queria gritar, queria pará-los, e queria pedir desculpas - de novo e de novo - até que o homem no caixão abrisse os olhos e o desse um brilhante 'está tudo bem', como ele sempre fez.

Mas apesar de ter essa forte tentação de fazer tudo isso, ele sentiu seu corpo traindo seu coração e acabou não fazendo nada além de encarar enquanto o solo cobria o material de madeira, tomando sua última chance de vê-lo, de dizer seu adeus.

Por um longo período de tempo, ele apenas ficou lá. Mesmo quando seus amigos o deram tapinhas no ombro e disseram palavras de conforto várias e várias vezes, sua resposta foi escassa. Ele se encontrou encarando as palavras gravadas na pedra do túmulo, ainda tendo dificuldades em acreditar que tudo aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, e ele só notou que todos os outros seres vivos haviam ido embora quando sentiu um toque em seu braço.

"Koujaku."

Muitos haviam tentado chamá-lo e nenhum deles havia conseguido atrair qualquer tipo de resposta dele. Mas dessa vez, ele teve um pequeno sobressalto ao se virar para encontrar um par de olhos gentis, tão gentis quanto ambos sua voz e seu toque.

"Vá pra casa," o homem ao seu lado disse. Mas Koujaku simplesmente retornou seu olhar de volta para o túmulo a sua frente, se recusando a responder.

Sei deixou escapar um suspiro suave antes de tocar Koujaku na cabeça.

"Eu disse isso antes e vou dizer outra vez," ele falou, sua voz ecoando alta e clara nos ouvidos de Koujaku, quebrando a quieta atmosfera ainda mais. "Não é sua culpa."

Como se aquilo fosse o que Koujaku queria ouvir, ele se virou e olhou para Sei novamente, uma suave carranca aparecendo em seu rosto.

"Shh," Sei rapidamente pressionou um dedo contra seus lábios antes que ele pudesse ao menos dizer alguma coisa.

Levou outro momento e outro toque na cabeça antes que Sei se afastasse, se distanciando de Koujaku e o dando um sorriso terno.

Então ele foi deixado só outra vez.

Sei estava errado. _Era sua culpa._ _Ele_ , acima de todos os outros, não merecia isso. E a pessoa que havia causado isso não era ninguém além de Koujaku.

"Eu sinto muito," ele sussurrou.

E como se o tempo refletisse seu humor, gotas de água começaram a cair nele, se misturando com as lágrimas em seu rosto que ele nem sabia que havia começado a cair de seus olhos.

 

* * *

 

A todos é dada uma chance de viver. Mas haverá um momento em que perderemos essa chance - acidentalmente ou intencionalmente -. Mas e se você receber uma segunda chance? E se, dessa vez, você puder decidir como perdê-la?

A última coisa que ele lembrava era de como sua garganta queimava e de como o calor intenso se espalhava por cada um de seus nervos. Ele se lembrava de ouvir o som de seu crânio quebrando, como ele sentiu que sua cabeça estava se partindo e de como sua visão fora pintada em um tom de vermelho. Ele se lembrava de perder sua voz, então sua audição, e gradualmente, sua visão.

A última coisa que ele sentiu foram um par de mãos segurando seu corpo. Alguém estava o balançando. Violentamente. Ele sabia que não devia dormir, porque ele tinha uma boa ideia de que o que aconteceria se ele perdesse a consciência agora seria uma decisão da qual ele se arrependeria.

Mas havia coisas que ele não podia controlar. E sob influência de uma pesada, e perigosa dose de tratamento de "vida ou morte", a bandeira branca foi erguida.

Então tudo se tornou preto -sua visão, sua audição, seu olfato, seu tato - cada um de seus sentidos se tornou inativo.

Ele achou que havia morrido. Ele ainda conseguia sentir arrependimentos se acumulando dentro dele, suas preocupações ainda latejando em seu peito. Mas quando ele abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que sentiu não foram nenhuma dessas coisas - ao invés, ele se sentiu surpreso.

Lentamente se levantando, ele olhou a sua volta, notando que havia acordado em seu próprio quarto. Quando levou o olhar até seu corpo, notou que estava mais pálido do que lembrava ser. Ele tentou mover seus membros e ficou ficou agradecido em saber que tudo ainda estava intacto - ainda podia sentir dor quando beliscou a si mesmo no braço.

Pensando que tudo havia sido apenas um sonho ruim, ele levantou, com intensão de achar alguém para aliviar a tensão dentro de si.

Mas ele parou no instante que captou a visão de si mesmo no espelho.

Não havia nenhum dano em sua pele, todos os seus membros e suas características ainda estavam inteiros e intocados. Mas o que fez sua mandíbula cair foi quando ele viu algo _diferente_ no topo de sua cabeça.

Era uma _auréola._

"O-o que..."

Sentindo a rouquidão em sua garganta, ele esticou a mão e tentou tocar a pequena forma brilhante flutuando acima de si. Seus dedos formigaram quando sentiu um traço de calor contra as pontas dos mesmos, mas quando tentou puxar o objeto de sua cabeça para vê-lo melhor, um súbito e esmagador choque elétrico passou por todo seu corpo, quase fazendo seu coração saltar pela garganta.

Ele havia visto histórias assim, mas nunca pensou que veria algo do tipo na realidade. Um sentimento de surrealismo o atingiu enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. A primeira coisa que o veio a mente foi falar com alguém. Com isso na cabeça, ele abriu a porta e seguiu escada abaixo.

Ele precisava de uma garantia; era tudo o que precisava.

Além de si mesmo, nada mais estava fora de lugar. Ele podia ouvir os sons de vidro batendo enquanto andava através do cômodo. Uma rápida olhada no relógio da parede o informou que era hora do jantar, então instintivamente, andou para a cozinha e um sorriso brilhante imediatamente se espalhou por seu rosto no momento que viu as duas pessoas que ele mais queria encontrar, com suas costas viradas pra ele.

"Está tudo bem, vovó. Me deixe fazer o resto," seu irmão disse, pegando os pratos das mãos de sua avó enquanto sorria gentilmente para ela.

Apesar de seu jeito teimoso, dessa vez, Aoba estava levemente surpreso em ver sua avó obedecer sem qualquer objeção. Logo que ela se sentou a mesa do jantar, Aoba imediatamente se apresou em sua direção, apenas para perceber que ela não era muito similar a avó usual que ele conhecia.

Ele estava parado bem a frente de sua avó, mas sua cabeça permanecia baixa enquanto ela encarava o prato vazio a sua frente, sem qualquer sinal de reconhecimento sobre Aoba. Deixando sua palavras flutuando no ar, Aoba se aproximou, suas mãos quase tocando as de sua avó na superfície quando Sei se juntou a eles na mesa com duas tigelas de arroz.

_Duas tigelas de arroz._

"Por favor coma alguma coisa, vovó," Sei disse enquanto se sentava no lugar oposto a Tae. "Você não comeu nada desde ontem."

O cômodo estava preenchido com um leve ar de tristeza enquanto ambos comiam suas refeições em silêncio. Não era necessário ser um gênio para entender exatamente o que havia acontecido. O fato de que ninguém o havia notado de maneira alguma, de que algo bizarro havia aparecido no topo de sua cabeça e de que os itens usuais que indicavam sua existência na casa não estavam em nenhum lugar que pudessem ser vistos - tudo isso mostrou a Aoba o suficiente sobre o que estava acontecendo. No momento que a realidade o atingiu, ele sentiu seu interior se apertar, a esmagadora queda de emoções quase o fazendo se engasgar.

 _Então ele realmente morrera afinal_. Isso não era para ser uma surpresa para si. Agora todas as suas últimas memórias faziam sentido. Independentemente, sua condição agora se mostrou ser a menor de suas preocupações. Na verdade, o que o sufocava era a maneira com que as pessoas ao seu redor estavam agindo. Sua morte não era algo que as pessoas esperavam e Aoba sentiu um forte sentimento de culpa sabendo que ele os havia atraído para essa situação sem a consideração de como eles se sentiriam sobre isso. Ninguém devia ser responsável por isso além dele mesmo. Ele trouxe tudo isso sozinho. De fato, ele esperava que isso fosse acontecer no momento em que decidiu que faria aquela coisa que acarretou nisso.

Mas obviamente, isso foi um pensamento egoísta.

"Como o Koujaku está indo?" Tae finalmente falou, mesmo que não houvesse erro em perceber a falta de força em sua voz.

Sei deu um suspiro silencioso.

"Ele está se mantendo forte, mas é óbvio que ainda se culpa por isso."

As ações de Tae pararam momentaneamente enquanto ela considerava a situação.

"Vovó," Sei chamou. "Você o culpa?"

Dessa vez, foi Tae que deixou escapar um suspiro.

"Claro que não. Foi um acidente," ela disse enquanto terminava sua refeição. "Ele precisa de tempo."

Dando outro sorriso, Sei concordou enquanto pegava um pedaço de carne e colocava na tigela de Tae.

Ele estava agradecido em saber que ambos sua avó e seu irmão estavam segurando as pontas, mesmo sabendo que não havia erro em reconhecer a miséria que ainda os estava assombrando. Eles precisavam de tempo - de fato, mais tempo do que qualquer outro - e isso era perfeitamente normal.

Mas Koujaku era diferente. E agora que ele sabia sobre a condição dele, isso o preocupou. Ele conhecia seu amigo de infância um pouco bem demais para ignorar o fato de como Koujaku iria lidar com aquilo. Não era sua culpa. Ele foi que trouxera isso a si mesmo. Mesmo assim, era verdade que sua morte estava de alguma forma, de algum modo, diretamente ligada a Koujaku, e, ele não podia culpar o amigo por se sentir miserável e culpado sobre isso. Mas esse não devia ser o caso. Koujaku ainda tinha que entender tudo.

E para isso, ele tinha que vê-lo por conta própria.

Subitamente sentindo um senso de urgência, Aoba se apressou de volta escada acima, de volta ao seu quarto onde ele encontrou sua bolsa - uma das pouquíssimas coisas que ele podia realmente tocar - antes que algo dentro dela chamasse sua atenção.

Se não fosse preto, ele provavelmente teria deixado passar. Não só por não ser uma pessoa que não escreveria uma carta mas também porque não era comum ver um envelope preto. Ele hesitou por meros segundos antes de cuidadosamente traçar a ponta do material com as pontas dos dedos, como se para confirmar que não era venenoso. Então, depois de ter certeza de que não iria fazê-lo mal de maneira alguma, Aoba pegou o fino material, girando-o até que seus olhos brilharam com surpresa quando viu um selo com um par de asas brancas atrás do mesmo. Lentamente e de maneira cuidadosa, ele rasgou o selo, abrindo-o e pegando um pedaço de papel.

 

_Tarefa: Recuperar alvo._

_Data de julgamento: Um mês._

_Alvo:_

 

Seu coração ganhou velocidade novamente quando ele viu o nome impresso na coluna de 'alvo', fazendo sua mandíbula cair.

 

_Koujaku._

 

Do que se tratava tudo isso? Era uma pergunta que ele não conseguia parar de fazer a si mesmo. Primeiro, acordou e encontrou-se não só morto, mas também estava possuindo uma parte diferente em seu corpo que ele nem sequer sabia que era possível ter. Agora, encontrara essa carta suspeita de uma fonte desconhecida, com o nome de Koujaku - impresso em vermelho - em sua bolsa. Não havia nenhuma descrição relativa a o que ele deveria fazer de agora em diante. Enquanto a noite caia, simplesmente ficou no centro da rua, em uma vizinhança com a qual ele era mais que familiar. Aoba não podia sentir o vento que passava por seus cabelos, cachorros de rua passavam direto por si como se fosse apenas mais uma árvore, até mesmo pessoas passavam por ele sem notá-lo.

Era um mundo de solidão.

Mas nada havia realmente mudado.

Exceto ele.

 

***

 

Como se fosse a única esperança restante, ele se apressou pelas ruas, seguindo o pavimento que ele podia praticamente percorrer de olhos fechados, e virando em um canto se dirigindo a um bar. A cidade havia se tornado bem quieta. A maioria dos residentes entraram em casa mais cedo ou decidiram passar o restante da noite em um lugar que servisse a esse exato propósito.

E isso era exatamente para onde Aoba estava indo.

O som esmagador de música alta acompanhada pelo quase inaudível som do sino quando ele abriu a porta do bar não serviram em nada para acalmar seus nervos já tensos. O bar estava tão cheio de pessoas quanto ele lembrava. Normalmente, isso significava uma boa notícia. Ter um monte de clientes no bar significava um bolso cheio de gorjetas. Quando as coisas iam bem ele poderia até achar ele e Koujaku atingindo o nascer do sol com sorrisos cansados mas ainda assim satisfeitos em seus rostos. Havia apenas dois anos que desde que eles tinham começado a trabalhar nesse bar local - Aoba precisava do dinheiro para pagar seus estudos terciários, enquanto Koujaku queria começar seu próprio negócio,um sonho que os dois vieram a abraçar.

Mas hoje ele se viu sem sua usual apreciação quando um sentimento de ansiedade se mostrou enquanto ele lançava o olhar sobre a multidão. Devia ser a pior hora para passar lá. Ninguém esperaria ter que voltar a trabalhar dentro de apenas vinte e quatro horas da morte de seu melhor amigo. Mas aparentemente, esse não era o caso de Koujaku. No momento que ele viu Koujaku em seu lugar usual atrás do balcão do bar, ele demonstrou um sorriso instintivo enquanto se espremia pela multidão - mesmo sabendo que nenhum deles seria capaz de tocá-lo ou vê-lo - e se colocou bem na frente de Koujaku.

No instante em que fez isso, entretanto, ele se arrependeu imediatamente. Como esperado, Koujaku não podia vê-lo, não podia sequer notar que ele estava ali. Ele ainda usava um sorriso que poderia sem esforço derreter almas mas não era o sorriso do qual Aoba lembrava. Se apenas ele ainda pudesse vê-lo nesse momento, ele encontraria uma mão - duas vezes maior que a dele - fazendo o caminho até sua cabeça e bagunçando seu cabelo de maneira tão rude e ainda assim gentil que efetivamente colocar um beicinho no rosto de Aoba. Então Aoba iria afastar sua mão, dizendo que ele não era mais a criança pequena que Koujaku costumava conhecer e Deus sabe que tipo de palavras embaraçosas Koujaku iria soltar em resposta àquilo.

" _Você sempre vai ser aquela criancinha que eu costumava proteger_." era uma dessas sentenças que sempre trariam um tom profundo de vermelho ao rosto de Aoba.

Ele nunca entendeu como um homem tão viril como Koujaku podia dizer tão facilmente coisas tão vergonhosas como aquela com uma aparência tão natural em seu rosto. Entretanto aquela era apenas uma parte de Koujaku, e entretando essa era a razão pela qual ele havia conseguido tantos admiradores... tantos inimigos ao mesmo tempo.

Koujaku definitivamente tinha a aparência, mas essa não era a única coisa que trazia tantos até ele. Ele também era naturalmente protetor, e não havia chance de ele ignorar se alguma injustiça fosse acontecer em seu campo de visão. Aoba o havia dito para parar muitas vezes, dizendo que ele iria convidar problemas para si mesmo se fosse continuar nocauteando homens e esmagando seus orgulhos insanamente altos. Koujaku havia assegurado a ele que ele sabia o que estava fazendo e Aoba tinha escolhido confiar nele. Ele sempre confiava.

Agora que ele havia parado pra pensar, isso poderia ser a razão pela qual a morte de Aoba estava machucando Koujaku de uma maneira muito mais profunda do que machucava qualquer outra pessoa. Ele sabia que Koujaku era forte e que definitivamente não havia necessidade de ensiná-lo como viver. Mas ele também sabia que ele era um protetor natural, talvez até no mesmo nível que Koujaku. E especialmente quando ele descobriu um caso de vida ou morte que nem Koujaku rinha conhecimento - não havia jeito de garantir a si mesmo que as coisas iriam ficar tudo bem agora que ele sabia o que estava para acontecer.

Aoba nunca poderia prever sua própria morte. Ele nem sequer pensava sobre a vida, quanto mais sobre a morte, e ele não queria contar quantas vezes Koujaku o havia salvo de problemas só por causa de sua tendência em saltar diretamente para eles, permitindo seu corpo a fazer a conversa antes que sua cabeça pudesse. Inconscientemente, ele fixou a ideia de que ficaria bem, de que nada aconteceria a ele enquanto Koujaku cuidasse dele, então ele simplesmente deixou estar porque nada importava mais para ele do que ter seu amigo a salvo.

Mas essa foi a primeira e a única vez que Koujaku não conseguiu a tempo. Enquanto suas memórias lentamente voltavam para ele, ele pôde - mais uma vez - ouvir Koujaku gritando seu nome antes de perder sua consciência. Ele podia sentir o peso de Koujaku em si, e ele podia - quase - sentir a umidade em sua pele que ele sabia que eram as lágrimas de Koujaku.

Ele nem ao menos sabia o que tinha acontecido exatamente. Tudo que ele sabia era que não era culpa de Koujaku e que fora ele que atraíra aquilo para si mesmo. Duas semanas antes do incidente, ele viu um grupo de gangsters em um beco próximo ao bar onde ele estava trabalhando. Ele os reconheceu graças ao número de vezes que Koujaku havia cruzado caminho com eles. Então, instintivamente, ele se esgueirou em direção ao barulho, se escondendo atrás da parede e tentando captar sobre o que eles estavam discutindo. Não importa o que fosse, ele estava certo de que não era algo bom, vendo como eles haviam tentado por suas mãos em Koujaku múltiplas vezes antes mas constantemente falhando miseravelmente.

" _Ei, isso não é um pouco demais?_ "

Ele ouviu um deles sussurrar, instantaneamente provando como corretas suas suspeitas.

" _ **Ele** é quem foi demais!_ " o outro homem respondeu agressivamente. " _Nós temos uma reputação a manter. Não podemos que ele continue nos esmagando assim!_ "

Era óbvio que pelo olhar do primeiro homem ele tinha sua própria ressalva quanto ao que quer o outro homem tinha proposto. Então, Aoba ouviu um grito abafado de dor de seu esconderijo apenas para ver que o homem tímido havia sido socado no estômago por seu camarada.

 _"Se você não quer fazer, então tudo bem,"_ o homem gritou. _"Eu mesmo posso fazer!"_

Aoba ainda sentia a hesitação do homem que havia sido socado. Mas por qualquer que fosse a razão, ele concordou no fim. Isso definitivamente mostrava problema e não havia chances de Aoba fingir que não tinha ouvido nada.

Então quando ele viu o mesmo homem no bar no outro dia, ele andou direto até ele, o segurando e o puxando para o banheiro, o forçando a contar tudo. Ele nunca esperou que seu interrogatório fosse dar frutos tão facilmente, mas ainda era melhor do que não fazer nada.

Finalmente, foi o _"Você tem a intenção de ser um assassino?"_ de Aoba que atravessou o homem. Em um surto de pânico, ele agarrou Aoba ao invés, o avisando para não falar a ninguém e que ele iria tentar deter isso de acontecer. Quando ele finalmente foi embora, Aoba apenas ficou de pé, encarando seu próprio reflexo no espelho com o choque escrito por toda sua cara. O medo que ele sentiu dentro de si não veio do fato de que alguém estava planejando um assassinato, mas sim o fato de que Koujaku poderia morrer que congelou suas entranhas.

Ele precisava detê-los, não importava a que custo.

Quando ele viu Koujaku mais tarde, Koujaku o deu um alto _"Onde você esteve?"_ acompanhado com uma tapinha no ombro. Apesar de estar tomado de terror, Aoba forçou um sorriso amargo e foi rapidamente mandado pra casa por Koujaku que simplesmente assumiu que ele estava se esforçando demais.

Quando ele mergulhou nesse buraco perigoso, ele nunca esperou, nunca soube o que estava encarando. Tudo que estava em sua mente era Koujaku, Koujaku, Koujaku, ignorando completamente o fato de que ele tinha a própria vida para pensar.

Ele nunca soube quando eles iriam retornar. Todo dia era preenchido por medo contínuo. Ele considerou contar sobre isso a Koujaku, sabendo que ele provavelmente poderia lidar com o assunto melhor do que ele. Mas o pensamento de Koujaku tornando as coisas piores e o fato de que ele não tinha nenhuma evidência para provar suas acusações o fizeram refrear essa consideração. E então, ele esperou, esperou por algo que ele nem sabia que iria acontecer.

Uma semana depois, ele literalmente sentiu o tempo parar quando ele viu aqueles mesmos dois homens entrando no bar, olhares desagradáveis em seus rostos imediatamente disseram a Aoba que ele tinha sido muito leviano para acreditar que o homem realmente iria 'tentar impedir de acontecer'. Imediatamente, ele empurrou Koujaku para fora do caminho, distante de seus assassinos, distante do perigo.

_"Ei, você sabe onde o Koujaku está?"_

O homem havia se aproximado dele depois de não terem sido capazes de achar seu alvo, mas Aoba balançou sua cabeça, atirando aos dois marginais um olhar tão afiado que ele quase esperou que pudesse enfiar uma lâmina através daqueles sorrisos desprezíveis apenas com seu olhar. Ele ouviu um estalar de língua, então os dois homens trocaram contato visual, mas mesmo através do barulho alto, Aoba pode claramente ouvir um deles falando "Nós não temos muito tempo antes do efeito da droga enfraquecer." para o outro. Isso alertou cada um dos nervos de Aoba. Ele não queria nada além de agarrar os colarinhos desses dois homens nojentos, empurrá-los contra a parede e quebrar todos os seus ossos. Como alguém podia planejar algo como um assassinato de maneira tão casual? Como podia tirar uma vida tão facilmente? Eles ao menos sabiam sobre o que eles estavam falando?

_"Tudo bem. Você pode apenas dar isso pro Koujaku?"_

Um deles estendeu um vidro de líquido azul, o sorriso feio em seu rosto quase fez Aoba esmagar o vidro no chão.

_"É Blue Fountain. Diga a ele que nós- ah, ei, Koujaku!"_

Ele sentiu todo o seu corpo ficar gelado. O vidro já estava em sua mão quando Koujaku se aproximou deles pelas costas. Ele nem precisava olhar para o bartender para saber exatamente que expressão ele estava usando em seu rosto, a esmagadora insatisfação em ver Aoba interagindo com dois membros de um dos mais infames grupos com os quais ele tinha que lidar muito óbvia na aura que ele estava emanando.

_"Nós estávamos apenas falando com o Aoba e nós queremos nos desculpar por tudo que nós fizemos. Então gostaríamos que você aceitasse essa bebida como um pequeno pedido de desculpas."_

Inacreditável, Aoba pensou. Não tinha chance de Koujaku cair nessa.

_"Nós sentimos muito, Koujaku. Nós aprendemos o bastante para saber o quão errados nós estamos."_

Ele estava esperando Koujaku partir o vidro de veneno ao meio. Mas quando ele viu a fúria desaparecendo dos olhos de Koujaku, ele sentiu seu coração parar. Ao invés de dar aos encrenqueiros alguns socos merecidos, ele estendeu a mão para pegar o vidro de "Blue Fountain".

Sem chances.

Claro, Koujaku podia ser durão por fora; mas Aoba o conhecia bem demais, por tempo demais para saber que ele tinha aquele ponto fraco. Ele perdoava muito fácil. Podia ter a ver com seu passado, mas essa não era a hora de ser atingido nesse lugar.

Puxando a bebida a força, Aoba deu um passo pra trás, observando os dois homens sorridentes de maneira afiada antes de mudar seu olhar de volta para Koujaku.

"Você bebeu o suficiente hoje a noite. Não devia beber mais," ele disse enquanto Koujaku o lançava um olhar surpreso.

"Do que você está falando, Aoba? Eu não bebi na-"

"Está tudo bem!" a voz de Aoba subiu de tom, quase gritando. "S-se você-"

"Aoba, eu estou bem," Koujaku insistiu enquanto dava alguns passos em direção a Aoba. "É só uma bebida."

Aoba sentiu quando suas costas atingiram a parede e ele soube instantaneamente que estava encurralado. Não havia jeito de ele admitir a derrota. Nem mesmo para Koujaku.

"Eu bebo por você." Esse era seu último recurso. Koujaku estava obviamente tentando detê-lo mas ele estava um segundo atrasado. Descendo o líquido por sua garganta, Aoba pôde sentir imediatamente sua garganta queimando, o calor se espalhando por suas entranhas, seu peito, e por todo o caminho até seus dedos do pé. Por um momento, ele encarou, de olhos arregalados, momentaneamente petrificado, sua voz presa em sua garganta. Então, quando Koujaku agarrou seus ombros o balançou de uma maneira quase violenta, ele respirou fundo, lentamente voltando a si enquanto segurava o braço de Koujaku como apoio.

Ele disse a Koujaku que estava bem, que era apenas um efeito momentâneo do álcool que era forte demais para ele. Mas ele não pode deixar passar o jeito que os dois homens o olharam de maneira aterrorizada. Antes que ele pudesse chamá-los, eles escaparam.

_"Você tem certeza de que está bem?"_

Koujaku o perguntou de novo e de novo, mesmo depois de eles já terem fechado o bar e estarem fazendo o caminho de volta. E - de novo e de novo - Aoba disse a ele que estava bem, que ele não estava sentindo nada mais do que um calor formigando em seu peito. Ele sabia que Koujaku estava preocupado, mas ele nunca tinha visto ele tão preocupado. Ele não podia culpá-lo, não quando ele sabia que algo estava definitivamente errado com a bebida. Ele estava até mesmo surpreso em perceber que nada havia acontecido a ele ainda.

Mas seu alívio não durou muito. Ele estava a apenas alguns passos de casa quando ele finalmente sentiu - aquela sufocante, intensa dor dentro de si que imediatamente o fez cair de joelhos. Sua visão começou a vacilar; ele mal podia ouvir a voz de Koujaku. Ele tentou falar mas sua garganta doía demais, parecia que ele estava engolindo milhares de agulhas.

E então, ele perdeu sua consciência.

A memória ainda permanecia fresca em sua cabeça. Estar no exato mesmo lugar onde ele havia sido potencialmente "assassinado" o fez se sentir desconfortável. Mas ele também sabia que mais alguém estava lidando com isso pior do que ele. Inconscientemente mudando sua atenção de volta para Koujaku, ele viu que seu amigo de infância ainda estava mantendo aquele mesmo sorriso forçado dele. Ele podia sentir a amargura em seu rosto quando alguém o dava um tapinha no ombro, dizendo a ele o quão forte ele era por estar passando por aquilo.

Ele queria tocá-lo, queria segurar sua mão, queria dizer a ele que tudo ficaria bem e que sua dor era apenas temporária.

Mas o fato é - ele não podia.

 

***

 

Antes que ele se desse conta, ele estava seguindo Koujaku até em casa, apenas como ele fazia normalmente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer. Ele nem ao menos sabia mais o motivo de ter ido no lugar onde ele costumava trabalhar. Ele estava esperando garantir que Koujaku estava bem com seus próprios olhos, possivelmente para até mesmo ter uma pequena dica do que estava acontecendo ou do que ele deveria fazer em seguida. Mas ao invés disso, ele teve seu peito preenchido com emoções complicadas, as quais não fizeram nada além de o distrair ainda mais de suas intenções iniciais.

Quando eles chegaram a casa de Koujaku, ele hesitou um pouco antes de se esgueirar pela porta, ainda no encalço de Koujaku. Ele havia estado nessa casa incontáveis vezes antes. Ele lembrava de quando ele e Sei ainda eram jovens; eles costumavam passar lá nos dias que sua avó tinha que trabalhar até tarde. A casa de Koujaku era como uma segunda casa para ele. Mas sob essa circunstância, a nostalgia que o atacou apenas intensificou ainda mais o desespero dentro dele.

Entrando no quarto, ele podia apenas ficar parado em um canto, não sabendo o que fazer, não sabendo nem o que estava fazendo aqui. Ele devia seguir em frente, ir em outro lugar para uma resposta. Mas então Koujaku deu um suspiro alto e todas essas considerações foram imediatamente afastadas de seu cérebro.

Aoba conseguia ter ideia da expressão desanimada de Koujaku com a bastante limitada fonte de luz que entrava no quarto. Lentamente sentando em frente a ele, ele observou enquanto Koujaku encarava o nada, pensamentos obviamente correndo por sua cabeça antes que ele enterrasse o rosto nas mãos, dando outro suspiro no processo.

Ele sabia que Koujaku não podia senti-lo mas ele colocou ambas as mãos em sua cabeça sem se importar, se inclinando para perto para pressionar sua testa contra a dele enquanto murmurava.

"Você vai ficar bem, Koujaku, eu sei que vai."

Koujaku sempre o escutava, não importava o que ele dissesse. Mas agora, independentemente do quanto ele tentasse, não havia chance de poder mais ouvi-lo.

 

***

 

Aoba acabou passando o resto da noite na casa de Koujaku. Quando ele acordou, Koujaku não estava em lugar nenhum. Deduzindo que ele tinha ido começar o dia mais cedo, Aoba saiu da casa antes de sentir um peso desconhecido em sua bolsa. Não devia ter nada pesado em sua bolsa, especialmente considerando o fato de que ele não prcisava de mais nada para 'ficar vivo' agora.

Na bolsa estava um livro que ele nunca tinha visto antes. A primeira vista, ele pensou que era algum tipo de caderno que ele havia esquecido dentro, mas uma melhor olhada o disse que era mais que isso. Na verdade, parecia mais como um diário do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele passou as páginas, percebendo que não havia nada escrito lá, e ele estava prestes a guardá-lo até que acidentalmente avistou uma pequena impressão de tinta na primeira página.

 

_Dia 1_

_Foi difícil. Eu sei que tempo é o que eu preciso mas como alguém consegue passar por esse período? Eu forcei a mim mesmo ir trabalhar, pensando que provavelmente iria me distrair por um tempo. Mas não funcionou. Na verdade, eu não acho que isso seja ao menos possível. Aoba não é apenas outro amigo, ele é muito mais importante do que isso. Como alguém consegue superar o fato de que uma pessoa que sempre esteve em sua vida agora não está mais lá? Como alguém encara essa realidade?_

_Todos me disseram que sou forte. Mas eu sei que não sou. Se Aoba ainda estivesse aqui, ele veria através de mim em uma batida de coração. Mas ele não está. Eu sei que é só problema meu mas não só é difícil de encarar, também vai ser difícil me recuperar disso. Especialmente quando eu sei que é minha culpa que isso tenha acontecido._

_Como alguém vive normalmente depois de perder um melhor amigo?_

_Como?_

 

"Não, Koujaku. Não é sua culpa," Aoba murmurou abaixo de sua respiração, como se Koujaku estivesse em pé em frente a ele. Esses devem ter sido os pensamentos de Koujaku quando ele estava encarando as pessoas sensibilizadas que tentaram consolá-lo. Aoba odiava o falso sorriso que Koujaku sempre usava. Não era o fato de que ele era um bom enganador que o incomodava, mas também disse a Aoba que ele estava apenas se forçando a ser. Esse não era o jeito certo de se viver. Aoba sempre tinha sido mais eficiente e honesto quando se tratava em expressar sentimentos. Além disso, ele nunca pôde entender o porque de Koujaku precisar forçar emoções desse jeito. Mesmo quando ele perguntava a Koujaku sobre isso, ele apenas o dava um sorriso amargo, incerto de como explicar. Ao longo do tempo, ele desistiu de tentar entender. O deixando em paz e simplesmente avisando a ele para ter certeza de sempre saber o que estava fazendo.

Ele o havia dito que estava permitido a mostrar quando estava com raiva, triste ou com quaisquer outras emoções que ele sentisse e que não fossem positivas - ele era permitido a mostrar simplesmente porque era humano. Ele tinha todos os direitos de mostrá-las e não devia ser obrigado a agradar ninguém, especialmente não se ele tinha que comprometer sua própria felicidade pra isso. Sempre que Aoba trazia o assunto a tona, entretanto, Koujaku apenas iria balançar sua cabeça e, de novo, o dar um sorriso fraco enquanto Aoba franzia as sobrancelhas para ele.

Ele nunca entendeu Koujaku inteiramente quando estava vivo, ainda mais agora que ele estava morto.

Esse diário devia estar aqui por uma razão. Estava provavelmente o dando uma chance de finalmente descobrir quem Koujaku realmente era, ou talvez estivesse aqui por uma razão completamente diferente.

Aoba não sabia. Tudo que ele sabia era que tinha que mantê-lo a salvo.

 

***

 

Sem saber onde mais ele devia ir, Aoba seguiu de volta para o bar. Koujaku não chegaria até tarde da noite mas ele não queria desperdiçar seu tempo seguindo Koujaku de qualquer forma. Por alguma razão, o bar tinha ironicamente se tornado o lugar onde ele via mais conforto, apesar de ser caótico e barulhento a maior parte do tempo. Possivelmente o fato de que esse havia sido o lugar onde ele passara a maior parte do tempo contribuía pra isso. Ou talvez pudesse ser porque ali tinha sido o lugar onde sua vida havia sido tomada a força de si.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, ele caiu em um sofá vazio enquanto pensava o quão sem sentido seu pensamento tendia a ser. Ele ouvira histórias sobre fantasmas - ou espíritos -, seja lá como fossem chamados, ele não podia se importar menos, de qualquer forma - ficando mais confortáveis nos lugares onde eles haviam morrido. Mas ele também estava certo de que fantasmas não iriam ter uma auréola no topo de suas cabeças como ele tinha agora. Se ele realmente quisesse definir quem ele era agora, poderia ser apenas...

...um _anjo_.

Quase se engasgando com sua própria saliva, ele emitiu alguns tossidos secos antes de começar a rir de si mesmo. Ele havia pensado nisso na primeira vez que viu seu reflexo no espelho, mas era uma dedução muito rebuscada para ele aceitar e além disso ele tinha decidido empurrar isso para o fundo de sua cabeça.

Agora que ele tinha tempo para poupar, ele não podia evitar de trazer essa possibilidade de volta. Ele não sabia como anjos eram formados mas ele tinha certeza de que eles deveriam ser seres puros, sagrados, e ele tinha certeza de que ele não tinha feito bem o suficiente para ganhar esse título. Devia ser outra coisa. _Tinha_ que ser.

Enquanto ele balançava sua cabeça para limpar sua mente de mais pensamentos absurdos, ele sentiu o estofado ao lado dele afundar e ele se virou para ver um homem sentando ao seu lado.

"O-Oi!" ele cumprimentou reflexivamente. Todos esses anos trabalhando como garçom no bar o haviam dado o impulso de cumprimentar sempre que alguém entrava em seu campo de visão.

Quando o homem nunca o deu nenhuma resposta, ele se balançou levemente, fazendo um pequeno som de sua garganta e sentindo como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

É claro, ele estava morto. Como ele esperava que alguém o visse?

Suspirando, ele se recostou contra o assento, estava prestes a considerar o que podia fazer para passar o tempo quando ele avistou o pescoço nu do estranho.

Ele estava acostumado a ver pessoas com piercings, especialmente quando ele estava trabalhando nesse mesmo bar que tinha uma das melhores reputações na cidade. Mas essa era a primeira vez que ele tinha a chance de dar uma boa olhada em como exatamente piercings ficavam na pele de alguém. Incapaz de suprimir sua curiosidade, ele se moveu para mais perto do estranho, seu cabelo loiro brilhando lindamente sob a luz, e encarou fixamente os adereços de metal.

Antes que ele pudesse tocá-los, entretanto, o estranho subitamente se moveu, se juntando a ele e se recostando contra o sofá. Foi então que Aoba conseguiu avistar seu rosto. Ele era surpreendentemente jovem, entre dezoito ou dezenove anos de idade, e ele estava usando essa expressão sem emoção em seu rosto, um contraste total com a atmosfera ao redor. Enquanto ele assistia os olhos do estranho passando pela pista de dança, ele também notou que ele tinha um par de olhos magníficos, olhos tão contundentemente lindos que se alguém não tomasse cuidado provavelmente se acharia sendo absorvido para eles. Eles eram um par perfeito para sua expressão facial; não havia qualquer luz neles, nem ao menos uma pequena dica de emoção. Se Aoba fosse descrevê-los, eles pareceriam quase... _diabólicos._

Então ele rapidamente desviou o olhar antes que ele pudesse ficar imerso demais. Isso foi quando o estranho se virou para olhar para ele. Julgando pela direção de seu olhar, ele estava tecnicamente o olhando - bem, ele estaria se Aoba não fosse invisível pra ele. Mas o olhar durou um pouco demais para um olhar normal, incitando Aoba a olhar em volta numa tentativa de ver o que ele estava olhando. Não havia nada. O que estava atrás dele era meramente uma parede com decorações normais. Mesmo as decorações não eram nada muito fascinantes, algo que ambos ele e Koujaku iriam rir como se fosse uma piada.

Quando ele se virou outra vez, o estranho ainda o estava encarando. Dessa vez, entretanto, quando ele finalmente fez contato visual, Aoba sentiu um súbito arrepio percorrendo sua espinha. Ele estava certo, afinal. Se alguém não fosse muito cuidadoso, ele provavelmente seria sugado pelo olhar desse belo jovem. Era como se seus olhos possuíssem um tipo de poder magnético que Aoba nunca encontrara antes. Surpreso, Aoba podia apenas sentar e segurar o fôlego enquanto ele se movia pra mais perto, até que seus narizes estivessem quase se tocando.

Seus olhares permaneceram ligados por mais alguns segundos, ambos sem se mover um só centímetro, como se estivessem esperando que o outro fizesse seu movimento. Então, um dos cantos dos lábios do estranho se curvou pra cima, e Aoba jurou que suas entranhas estavam congeladas por dois segundos antes que ele visse uma pequena dica de emoção nos olhos do dito homem.

"Você é bem novo, não é?" o homem disse, sua voz baixa e rouca e possuía um tipo de tentação perigosa que fez soar como se existisse por um propósito aterrorizante.

Primeiro, Aoba esperou, assumindo que o estranho estava falando com outra pessoa. Mas quando ele não ouviu nenhuma resposta, ele engoliu em seco.

_Esse homem podia vê-lo._

"P-Porque..."

"Porque eu posso te ver? Você realmente é novo," o homem continuou, aumentando suas distâncias levemente e olhando para Aoba com uma expressão de como se ele estivesse olhando para um marginal.

"O que você quer dizer?" Aoba perguntou depois de engolir outra vez. Essa devia ser a primeira vez que ele falava com alguém desde que tinha morrido.

Inúmeras questões começaram a brotar em sua cabeça - quem era essa pessoa? Porque ele podia vê-lo? Ele sabia algo sobre ele? Ele sabia as respostas para suas perguntas?

Ao invés de repsonder, o estranho emitiu um hum e desviou o olhar de Aoba. Aoba estava tentado a jogar todas as perguntas que ele tinha nele mas antes que ele pudesse ao menos abrir a boca, a porta abriu e Koujaku entrou no local, interrompendo a conversa deles.

Ele se levantou, o homem fez o mesmo. Mas o estranho foi mais rápido, já andando até Koujaku enquanto Aoba o seguia. Koujaku estava parando atrás do balcão quando o homem o chamou.

"Hey," ele disse, fazendo Koujaku erguer o olhar pra ele. "Eu deveria preencher um lugar."

Koujaku o encarou por alguns segundos antes de sorrir pra ele.

"Ah, sim," ele disse. "Hoje é o grande dia, huh?"

O homem concordou.

"Espere um segundo," Koujaku disse antes de andar até o vestiário. Enquanto ele esperava, o homem lançou a Aoba um olhar de canto, o sorriso que ele usava no rosto mais uma vez ameaçando engatilhar algo de Aoba. Koujaku voltou alguns minutos depois com um novo uniforme em mãos e naquele instante, Aoba entendeu o que estava acontecendo. "Aqui está," Koujaku disse enquanto empurrava a nova troca de roupas para as mãos do homem. "O turno é das 6.00 da tarde até... tão tarde quanto puder ser." Estendendo uma mão, ele deu ao homem outro sorriso, dessa vez, mais genuíno que o outro que havia dado mais cedo. "Eu sou Koujaku, sou o bartender aqui. E você é?"

O homem fez uma pausa por um breve segundo antes de pegar a mão de Koujaku.

"Noiz."

Koujaku deu uma risada alta.

"Perfeitamente condizente com o trabalho," ele brincou, dando a Noiz um firme aperto de mão ao mesmo tempo. "Apenas pegue leve, okay? Pode ser agitado aqui as vezes."

Puxando sua mão de volta, Noiz sorriu.

"Eu sei no que estou me metendo," ele disse despreocupadamente, sua voz como um reflexo perfeito de ambos sua atitude e sua expressão. "Eu cuidei de trabalhos bem mais caóticos do que você pensa."

Koujaku retrocedeu por um curto período de tempo. Na próxima vez que ele falou, a alegria não estava mais presente em seu tom. Ao invés disso, foi substituída por um sentimento de seriedade que soou quase como um aviso.

"Eu não estou brincando, rapaz. Tenha certeza de ficar atento quando estiver aqui."

Noiz concordou outra vez enquanto encarava Koujaku com um olhar que parecia que ele estava rebaixando o bartender.

"Porque você está tão tenso? É por causa do que aconteceu com a pessoa que eu estou substituindo?"

Ele pisara num campo minado. Mesmo a distância, Aoba podia dizer o quão difícil era para Koujaku suprimir o instinto de gritar com o cara novo, ou até mesmo de puxá-lo pelo colarinho e colocar algum bom senso nele. Mas tudo que ele fez foi meramente cerrar os punhos enquanto dava uma tossida que não soava nada natural.

"De qualquer forma, fique atento," ele repetiu, a fúria evidente em sua voz.

Aoba estava quase grato que Noiz tivesse decidido manter suas palavras para si mesmo dessa vez. Não sendo mais hábil de aguentar a tensão esmagadora entre eles, ele andou até Noiz, dobrando seus braços e o encarando.

"Ei," ele chamou e tudo o que Noiz fez foi o lançar outro olhar de canto. "Não incomode o Koujaku. Essa é a última coisa que você quer fazer."

"Hm," a voz de Noiz caiu para um sussurro. _Então esse cara podia ambos vê-lo e ouvi-lo afinal._ "E então?"

"Koujaku pode parecer legal mas seu temperamento não é muito... agradável," Aoba disse, tentando não soar muito intimidador. A última coisa que ele queria era afastar o novo ajudante quando era disso que Koujaku precisava nesse momento.

"Claramente," Noiz disse com uma voz profunda enquanto ele mudava o olhar de volta para Koujaku, que agora estava de volta ao trabalho. "Eu posso sentir o cheiro. Mas não importa, de qualquer forma. Torna as coisas mais interessantes."

"Huh? Espera, espera," Aoba respondeu freneticamente, seletivamente ignorando o que Noiz quis dizer com o comentário do 'cheiro' enquanto ele avançava pra mais perto dele. "Escuta, isso não é um jogo."

"Isso _é_ um jogo pra mim," Noiz disse, agora se virando para encarar Aoba. "Você ainda não sabe com quem você está lidando, sabe?"

Quando Aoba o deu um olhar curioso, seu sorriso aumentou enquanto ele se inclinava levemente para frente para encarar Aoba diretamente nos olhos.

"Não pisque," foi tudo que ele disse antes de dar um passo pra trás. Aoba fez como o foi mandando, não porque ele estava intimidado pelo jovem homem, mas porque ele estava chocado. Enquanto ele encarava Noiz sem piscar, ele pode claramente sentir arrepios em seus ossos. Porque enquanto Noiz o dava outro sorriso irritante, _algo_ sobre ele estava mudando.

Seus olhos, que já eram hipnotizantes, se tornaram mais afiados e se seus olhos não o estivessem pregando uma peça, ele podia jurar que eles também haviam se tornado mais brilhantes. Então, enquanto ele ainda estava tentando processar o que ele estava olhando, algo mais aconteceu. Mesmo na bastante limitada iluminação do local, ele ainda pôde ver a sombra de dois objetos indefinidos, estranhamente afiados objetos _crescendo_ da cabeça de Noiz.

Sua mente não estava preparada para isso, assim como ele não estava preparado para encarar a verdade de que potencialmente ele seria um ser sobrenatural estando na terra.

As mudanças ocorreram de um jeito tão súbito que deixaram Aoba com a boca escancarada e bem aberta. Mas isso não era tudo. Enquanto ele esperava pelo motor de suas células cerebrais recobrarem a velocidade, algo mais passou rapidamente bem diante de seus olhos.

"Eu achei que você pudesse gostar disso," Noiz sussurrou. Ele não podia ver o que era o ítem misterioso, mas não havia necessidade de ele tentar adivinhar por muito tempo, porque logo que ele ia perguntar sobre, estava logo ali, em frente a ele, tão próxima que quase tocava seu rosto.

_Era uma cauda._

A cauda tinha o formato de flecha no fim e era longa e de um tom vermelho metálico, similar a cor de sangue. Sentindo prazer na aparência aterrorizada que Aoba o estava dando, Noiz manteve sua cauda fora de vista antes de soltar um hum satisfeito.

"Q-Quem - não, o que é você? Aoba estava quase gritando.

"Não é óbvio o bastante?" Noiz disse, novamente com aquele tom sem importância que Aoba havia começado a rotular como algo do recém chegado. "O que eu pareço pra você?"

Ele não conseguia parar de encarar aqueles dois chifres pontudos no topo da cabeça de Noiz. Quando Noiz falou, ele podia jurar que ele havia avistado suas presas, não grandes o suficiente para assustá-lo, mas definitivamente grandes o suficiente para derramar sangue, ou até mesmo para despedaçar carne. Mas acima de tudo, aquela cauda sugeria que Noiz definitivamente não era _nada_ humano.

E logo quando Aoba achou que ele não poderia parecer mais intimidante do que ele já parecia.

Noiz estava tamborilando os dedos no balcão enquanto esperava. Engolindo em seco, Aoba respirou fundo, ainda sentindo os arrepios dentro de seu peito antes de começar.

"V-você..." Ele podia sentir o tremor em sua voz, e quando Noiz se virou para encarar Koujaku ao invés, ele jurou que podia ver um traço de fome em seus olhos.

Ele não queria reconhecer o fato de que tudo isso era real; de que isso estava acontecendo bem na sua frente. Ele precisava de mais tempo para entender tudo, para aceitar tudo - especialmente esse sentimento de que o mundo no qual ele vivera era uma grande mentira. Mas a única coisa que estava faltando de fato, _tempo._

_"Data de julgamento : Um mês."_

"Então?" Noiz provocou. Aoba sabia que ele estava gostando de sua miséria mas era exatamente porque ele estava sendo colocado sob essa situação agora que ele não podia permitir a si mesmo se fazer de bobo desse jeito, não importava o quão ridícula ou quão cruel a verdade pudesse ser.

"Só pra confirmar," ele disse com uma careta, e estava grato em descobrir que sua voz estava bem mais estável que antes. "Você é um demônio, certo?"

Pareceu com uma piada, especialmente agora que ele havia dito em voz alta.

Ele podia ver Noiz dando um pequeno sorriso, o provando certo instantaneamente.

"E eu..." ele começou, sentindo o queimor em seu peito e no topo de sua cabeça, onde sua nova parte do corpo brilhava. Ele não terminou o que queria dizer. Mas ele não precisava de qualquer forma, porque pelo jeito que Noiz o encarava de maneira entretida outra vez, ele sabia que seu palpite estava certo.

Agora, a única resposta que ele precisava era - _porque?_


End file.
